A Strong Tie of Love
by BlueBlaze
Summary: Sin is gone, as well as the dream of the fayth, or are they? (How the ending should have been... See chapter 2 for my better summary...) *Of course this has spoilers of the ending! Then why else would I have made my own?*
1. Short opening

A Strong Tie of Love--- A Final Fantasy X fic  
  
By BlueBlaze  
  
Blue: This is why I haven't been writing in a long time!  
  
Cleva: You've been writing this fic?  
  
Blue: No! That's not it! I've been playing my FFX game that I've had for about five months from today. Actually, exactly five months, uh. *Looks at calendar* three days ago. Cool.  
  
Cleva: Is that also why you like to lock yourself in the basement for hours at a time?  
  
Blue: Yep! But now, with one game with 130 hours on it and seven other files, I think I can take a break now. Yeah, I think so.  
  
Cleva: So. is there, like, a thing where if you play so many hours, you get a day off?  
  
Blue: No. it's just that. I'm stuck. And that I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I wanna write it out. Now on to the disclaimer!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X. It's property of Squaresoft. But I do own, MY copy of FFX that I played. So in a way, I kinda DO own FFX, but not literally!!!  
  
  
  
Note: Yeah, this does contain spoilers about the ending, so if you don't want to know the end, you better not read this. Okay?  
  
Blue: The main reason I wrote this is, I hated the ending! It was just too. sad.  
  
Cleva: I know, the first time you beat it, you cried for at least an hour!  
  
Blue: Shut up! I do think Tidus is cute. If Yuna wasn't there, then I'd claim him for myself!  
  
Cleva: So what? Is Yuna better than you?  
  
Blue: *Glares* I'd like to drop that subject.  
  
Cleva: *Rolls eyes* Whatever.  
  
  
  
Another note: This fic starts where the game ended, just think of it as an add-on to it. Also, the POV changes, but you'll see who it's following, hopefully.  
  
  
  
Now we go!!!!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
She had told all of Spira that Sin was gone, forever. Her own words kept repeating themselves in the young girl's mind, "The people and friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded, never forget them." She could never forget the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, who played in the stadium all lit up at night. She could never forget him. She loved him. She stood at the end of dock number 2 in Luca, exactly where she stood before her speech at the stadium. She took a deep breath, and whistled out into the far reaches of the ocean. When she couldn't hold it out any longer, she stopped, inhaled again, and whistled just as long as the one before, and each time another tear ran down the side of her pale face. After ten minutes, she dropped to her knees in sorrow, and disappointment. A former player of the Besaid Aurochs saw her fall, "Yuna!"  
  
"Yuna, are you okay?" He knelt down beside her. Yuna just gazed out to the ocean, and quietly said, "You said that if we ever got separated, just whistle, and you'll come running."  
  
"You miss him, ya?"  
  
She silently watched the waves calmly break in the distance.  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
He stretched, as if he had just woken up from a long nap, underneath the water. He broke the surface with a deep breath that sounded somewhat happy. Happy that he had finally settled the troubles with his long hated father, happy that death-bringing Sin was gone, happy that Yuna said she loved him, and happy that he was alive. A he laid on the shore, looking towards the now-dawning sky, he tried to remember what had happened.  
  
"I remember," He said to himself, "I remember fighting my old man, and Yuna's aeons, and that blob thing, Yu Yevon. I remember Yuna performing the sending for Sin, the aeons, and Auron. I remember my arms turning a transparent teal-like color and Yuna shaking her head. I said, 'Yuna, I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand. Goodbye!' And then Yuna ran through me, wanting me to stay, then stood up facing away from me, and said, 'I love you.' I remember hugging her and then jumping off the airship." He stared at the fading stars, "Where are you, Yuna?"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Blue: Short, ya?  
  
Cleva: You're trying to be Wakka, or how your litter sister calls him, Quacka!  
  
Blue: It's not Quacka! Why'd she say that? Could it have something to do with me? Wait! She's bugging me about my duckie obsession! No, she's mad cause I'm playing it and she's jealous! That sand-blasted grease monkey!  
  
Cleva: . . ?  
  
Blue: It's a line from FFX, I just changed some of the words a bit. ^_^  
  
Cleva: Ohhhhhhhh! . Huh?  
  
Blue: It's just like that time with Tidus and Lulu. This is how it went:  
  
Tidus: Uh. You're not making much sense.  
  
Lulu: I know.  
  
Cleva: Yeah, I see.  
  
Blue: Since I have no life, I decided to write down all the stuff they say in the game. And I do mean ALL. I have the very first and very last things that are said in the game. The first ten words (Two sentences) is Tidus saying, "Listen to my story. This may be our last chance." Cool opening, ya?  
  
Cleva: -_- Yes, cool. *Thinking* Does she HAVE to do that Wakka accent? It's starting to bug me.  
  
Blue: And in the ending, I absolutely love the things the aeons said when you had to defeat them. They sounded kinda sad, yet they were so cool at the same time. ^__^  
  
Cleva: Oh. *Thinking* When will she stop with this game?  
  
Blue: They said "Strike me down," "Extinguish me," "End it right here," "Please. defeat me," "Soon. eternal rest," "Take my life," "Stop the suffering," "Don't cry," and "Gotta say goodbye." But probably my favorite is Anima saying "Thus I atone." It's so cool, ya? *Squeals*  
  
Cleva: *Thinking* I'm gonna find me some earplugs. Bye. *Disappears*  
  
Blue: *Big grin* *Unaware that Cleva left* It sounds so cool! I'm gonna say that when I die! ^_____________^  
  
Bob: (Translation, cause he's mute and I like him that way) Please review or Blue's just gonna forget this fic, and start a new FFX game. Please?  
  
Blue: I also like the part with Tidus and his old man, after Jecht was defeated.  
  
Jecht: You'll cry. You always cry. See, you're crying.  
  
Tidus: *Crying* I hate you dad.  
  
Blue: Seeing Tidus cry was sad, (It even made me cry) and still it was. TOO COOL!!! *Squeals*  
  
Bob: I might just go and join Cleva now. *Disappears*  
  
Blue: *Rambles on and squeals about FFX* I love it! I love it! I love it! 


	2. Starting out

A Strong Tie of Love --- A FFX fic  
  
Blue: Wow!  
  
Cleva: What is it? The people at Squaresoft gave you the rights to FFX?  
  
Blue: I wish. *Pouts*  
  
Bob: *Pats Blue* It's okay Blue. Don't be sad.  
  
Blue: I need a hug.  
  
Bob: *Hugs Blue* Feel better?  
  
Blue: *Sniffs* Yeah. I guess.  
  
Bob: *Smiles*  
  
Blue: *Smiles back* I wish there were more people in the world like you, Bob.  
  
Cleva: This is just too sappy for me. I'm gonna gag!  
  
Blue: Then gag somewhere else.  
  
Cleva: *Whines* But I don't wanna!  
  
Blue: But this whole fic is one big sappy story! You wouldn't like it here!  
  
Cleva: Fine then! *Disappears*  
  
Bob: This IS one big sappy story?  
  
Blue: Yeah, I'm not good on summaries, so this is my new summary!  
  
My new summary: Tidus said that after Yu Yevon was destroyed, he would disappear. What if he was wrong? What would happen if he were alive, though everyone thought he was dead? How would his sudden reappearance affect the lives of Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Kimahri, and everyone else? What about Yuna, the girl who loved him? Will Tidus get a second chance that will be worth all he's been through?  
  
Blue: Yes, it is very serious. I know that.  
  
Bob: Is that bad?  
  
Blue: Well. I don't know. I used to be so much into humor, and now I'm suddenly into serious and sappy fics. I don't know what's up with me.  
  
Bob: I'm sure this happens to everyone, right?  
  
Blue: I guess.  
  
Bob: Blue?  
  
Blue: *Blank look* Eh?  
  
Bob: What was that 'Guess what?' at the beginning?  
  
Blue: *Snaps awake* Oh yeah, that! *Nervous laugh* It was that someone reviewed my fic in just ONE DAY!!! OMG!!! I don't believe it!!! Thank you oh so very much, Sailor Flower!!! And then three days later, Mystic reviewed it!!! You two have given me another reason to write!!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!  
  
Bob: I guess that's a good reason to celebrate.  
  
Blue: I think it is, but that's coming from a pathetic authoress with no life.  
  
Bob: Oh, don't say that, Blue.  
  
Blue: I know I shouldn't, but it's true!  
  
Bob: No it's not. *Hugs Blue*  
  
Blue: I guess you're right. *Quiet laugh*  
  
Bob: What is it? Did I miss something?  
  
Blue: No, I just realized that it's been about a page and all I've done is mindlessly jabber about random stuff.  
  
Bob: So are you saying that you need to start your fic now?  
  
Blue: Yeah. I'm gonna go and start writing, okay?  
  
Bob: Okay. I'll stay here.  
  
Blue: Kewl. Bye. *Disappears*  
  
Bob: Bye, Blue. *Ten seconds pass* It's so lonely here.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
(Blue: Okay, I know I shouldn't be here, but I think you need to know that from now on it will all be focusing on one character. Who, you may ask? You'll see, it's not that hard. Also there are flashbacks, ya know? They'll be in italics okay? Good.)  
  
He got up from the shore and started to walk inland.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked himself. "I know I've been here before."  
  
There were ruins of a city most ancient, with a cloud of pyreflies that turned the sky into a white-pink haze.  
  
"This. this must be Zanarkand!"  
  
He was right; he was in Zanarkand. Not the one he knew from his childhood, the Zanarkand in Spira where they fought Lady Yunalesca. It was also the same Zanarkand where he thought, 'Listen to my story. This may be our last chance.'  
  
"If this is Zanarkand, then." He looked to the south, at a very tall mountain. "Then that must be Mt. Gagazet! Maybe Kimahri's there!"  
  
He ran up the mountain, on the path that most summoner parties traveled the opposite way. He got to a small area, covered in newly fallen snow that ended in a cliff. He remembered what happened here.  
  
"Zanarkand is on the other side, you know?" The blonde Al Bhed said.  
  
"I know." The remembering boy replied.  
  
"Yunie is gonna get the Final Aeon, you know?"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I still haven't thought of anything."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" She asked.  
  
"We'll do something!" He stated. "We just don't know enough yet. Until we do, we really can't help Yuna. Let's go to Zanarkand. We'll find something there. It'll all come together. I know it!"  
  
It was also there, that they fought Yuna's husband, er. her dead husband, a third time.  
  
"I never liked that Seymour," He said to himself. "But some of the stuff he said, it did make a lot of sense to me." He left that place with those memories, just as more snow started to fall.  
  
(Blue: Sorry for interrupting. I don't know why I'm doing this. I just am. It may have to do with the fact that I have a really itchy bug bite on the bottom of my foot, and I can't write with an annoyance like that. Well. can you? . Um. I think I'll continue now.Eh heh heh heh heh.)  
  
He walked to a group of Ronso. One in particular was taller than he was, but short in comparison to other Ronso, such as Biran or Yenke. He was covered with blue fur, except for his hair that was in white braids.  
  
"Kimahri!" He recognized his fellow guardian by his broken horn. "What'cha been up too?"  
  
Kimahri looked shocked, "You're alive?"  
  
"I guess," He answered, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Why'd ya ask?"  
  
"Yuna thought you died. Yuna went to Besaid."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Wakka and Lulu went with Yuna to Besaid. Rikku went on airship with Cid."  
  
"Oh," He said disappointed. He had hoped they were all here. "Well, why are you here, instead of being with Yuna in Besaid?" He changed the subject.  
  
"Elder Kelk asked Kimahri to help protect Ronso and Gagazet."  
  
"Is it because Seymour.?" He stopped in mid-sentence because Kimahri nodded in response. He remembered what that evil guado said just before Yuna was about to send him.  
  
  
  
"A sending, so soon? Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave," He chuckled. "Yours was. truly a gallant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path. One. after another." He chuckled again proud of his massacre.  
  
"No." Kimahri said in disbelief.  
  
"You could end the suffering of this poor Ronso." He continued  
  
"I don't understand you!" Yuna yelled.  
  
"Allow Kimahri to die, and release him from his pain. Spira is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death. To destroy - to heal - Spira. I will become Sin. Yes, with your help. Come with me, Yuna. Once I have become the next Sin, your father will be free again."  
  
He growled and charged at Seymour, "What do you know?"  
  
Seymour Flux. "Your hope ends here. And your meaningless existence with it!"  
  
Kimahri looked depressed just thinking about that incident. He was about to say something to try to kelp his Ronso friend, but just then a little Ronso child ran to Kimahri.  
  
"Kimahri, fiends attacking Biran and Yenke! They need help!"  
  
They found the two surrounded by bashuras, at least half a dozen of them. The blond boy defeated one with the sword that Wakka gave him in Besaid, while Kimahri slashed through two of them with his spirit lance. Biran bulldozed one of them, while Yenke used his fire breath on the last two.  
  
"Thank you, Kimahri Ronso." Biran said graciously.  
  
"Hey, what about me? I fought them too!" He whined.  
  
(Blue: Okay, so Tidus is out of character here. Big deal. I got stuck here and this was the only thing I could think of! If you're gonna bug me about this, go on ahead, I won't mind.  
  
Bob: Well, at least she's honest.)  
  
"Sorry," Biran started. "Biran forgot name."  
  
"I'm Tidus."  
  
"You are summoner Yuna's guardian, no." Yenke asked.  
  
"Well, I was, that is, until we all defeated Yu Yevon."  
  
"Yu Yevon?" Biran questioned.  
  
"Well, Yu Yevon was, uh." He tried to explain. "I don't know haw to put it."  
  
"I might be able to explain it." A familiar voice said from behind them.  
  
They all turned around. It was Maechen, the scholar. He explained the events that happened about a thousand years ago, with the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle, Lady Yunalesca, Yu Yevon, the Hymn of the Fayth, the destruction of Zanarkand, and the first appearance of Sin. ". And that, as they say, is that."  
  
"Well, not really," the boy from Zanarkand interrupted. "I know why Sin kept coming back, and the only way to truly defeat it."  
  
Kimahri growled softly.  
  
"Oh, sorry. All of us with Yuna's pilgrimage." He realized his mistake. "Yu Yevon merged with the Final Aeon and turned it into a new Sin."  
  
"So, that's why Sin came back." Kelk Ronso understood.  
  
"Yeah, the fayth told us."  
  
There was a long pause, a silence that felt like forever.  
  
"So, um, you know where Rikku and the airship are?" He finally broke the long quietness.  
  
"I believe I saw it flying over the mountain, just a few days ago," Kelk answered. "So it can't be that far, right?"  
  
"Yeah." He agreed. "Well, which way was it heading?"  
  
"It was flying towards the towns to the south."  
  
"Thanks! See ya later!" He started to run down the mountain.  
  
All the Ronso waved goodbye to the boy. "Goodbye, Tidus." Kimhari softly said to the wind hoping to carry his message to the running blond.  
  
"Now on to find Rikku," He whispered to himself, as he passed the bridge over the Scar gorge to the Calm Lands.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Blue: I just realized this.  
  
Bob: Realized what?  
  
Blue: That this chapter was mostly flashbacks.  
  
Bob: but isn't that most of your story anyways?  
  
Blue: True. *Quiet laugh*  
  
Bob: What is it?  
  
Blue: I bet one chapter will be one giant flashback.  
  
Bob: I bet the readers wouldn't like that.  
  
Blue: I know. but still, I know where to put it and everything. I pretty much have the whole fic planned out right now.  
  
Bob: So about how many chapters left?  
  
Blue: Depends on how I feel, how many reviews I get, how hard my schoolwork is, and some other random stuff.  
  
Bob: Like Cleva?  
  
Blue: Precisely.  
  
Bob: Anything else?  
  
Blue: Oh yeah. I'm on my school tennis team and it really cuts into my social life, if I have one.  
  
Bob: Why are you so pessimistic today?  
  
Blue: I'm just down that school starts soon.  
  
Bob: Yeah, but you'll see all your friends that you've said you've missed all summer.  
  
Blue: That's right. But still, it's school.  
  
Bob: At least you have a reason to get away from Cleva. I have to be with her all day!  
  
Blue: You're right. Poor Bob-chan. *Pats Bob*  
  
Bob: At least I have a friend like you.  
  
Blue: Awwwww. *Hugs Bob*  
  
Cleva: This IS sickening. *Disappears*  
  
  
  
Blue: If I haven't said this already, please review! I'd love to feel noticed, so I don't feel so pessimistic. Also, wish me luck on my test to get my learner's permit!  
  
Cleva: Ack! She's gonna drive?  
  
Blue: ^______^ Yep! What out world! Blue's learning to drive! 


	3. Fyedehk vun dra airship Waiting for the ...

A Strong Tie of Love ---------- A FFX ficcie  
  
By me, Blue  
  
  
  
Blue: Hiya! Sorry. I've been neglecting this one for a bit.  
  
Bob: She's been busy with other stuff.  
  
Blue: Yeah. Cleva's gone to work on my DBZ Survivor. she hates sap like this. But she's being annoying that I've almost finished chapter 4 of this fic, but haven't even started chapter 3. Hehe.?  
  
Bob: Okay. now what?  
  
Blue: Um. do da disclaimer!  
  
Bob: Who? I don't want to.  
  
Blue: Um. *Light bulb turns on* I gots it! *As a news anchor* And now we bring you live from the Calm Lands, our reporter on the scene, Tidus! Tidus are you there?  
  
Tidus: *In the Calm Lands* Um. I can hear you, but I can't see you. Is this some kind of machina thing?  
  
Blue: Yes, now do the disclaimer!  
  
Tidus: Sure. Now where are my cue cards?  
  
Blue: -_-() You don't have any.  
  
Tidus: Oh. so what do I do now?  
  
Blue: Just repeat after me.  
  
Tidus: After me.  
  
Blue: Not now!  
  
Tidus: Not now!  
  
Blue: -_-()  
  
Tidus: -_-()  
  
Blue: Say this:  
  
Tidus: Say this:  
  
Blue: Blue doesn't own Final Fantasy X.  
  
Tidus: Blue doesn't own Final Fantasy X.  
  
Blue: FFX is owned by SquareSoft, me thinks.  
  
Tidus: FFX is owned by SquareSoft, me thinks.  
  
Blue: But don't sue me if it's wrong!  
  
Tidus: But don't sue me if it's wrong!  
  
Blue: Thank you Tidus! And now we return to me.  
  
Tidus: Thank you Ti- *Gets cut off*  
  
Blue: Ah. I got some humor in it. Now it's not all sap, I feel better.  
  
Bob: Start now?  
  
Blue: No. not quite yet.  
  
Bob: Oh. okay, I guess.  
  
Blue: I am officially making this a PG-13 fic. PG is just too hard!  
  
Bob: Why?  
  
Blue: I want Tidus to curse, but can't! Like in Chapter 2, I wanted Tidus to say something like this: "I never liked Seymour. I can never forgive that bastard for what he did." or something like it.  
  
Bob: I see. so Tidus is gonna curse more now, isn't he?  
  
Blue: ^_^ Yep!  
  
Bob: *Sigh* Whatever you say.  
  
Blue: As of right now I have finished writing chapter 4 except for the very last sentence or two.  
  
Bob: Well. that sounds good.  
  
Blue: But.  
  
Bob: -_-() I knew there was a but.  
  
Blue: I have another ending in mind right now. I might post it up.  
  
Bob: You might post it up?  
  
Blue: Correction: I WILL post it up! ^_^  
  
Bob: So what's the difference between the two?  
  
Blue: Simple. One is shorter, and happier, mostly a big battle scene. While the other one.  
  
Bob: Let me guess, it's longer, sadder, and full of angst, right?  
  
Blue: *Speechless* How the HFIL did you know???  
  
Bob: -_-() I guessed.  
  
Blue: Well. good job. When I first thought of this idea, I almost made myself cry. Pretty pathetic, eh?  
  
Bob: No. you just cry easily.  
  
Blue: True, true.  
  
Bob: Start NOW?  
  
Blue: Sure, why not?  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
"I guess I forgot how big the Calm Lands actually are." Tidus said to himself. He didn't take much more than a dozen steps before an ogre ambushed him. He easily dodged its punches, and destroyed it in three or four slashes. Nine paces later, he ran into a pair of coeurls.  
  
"Man, can't I get a break around here?" He whined, but easily defeated them. He barely had enough time to sigh in relief, and turn around until he was ambushed. again. (I'm having lots of fun torturing Tidus with ambushes of weak fiends! Muhahahahaha! Maybe I'll be nice and let him wear a No encounters shield. Maybe. Nah!) This time it was a Malboro, that ugly, multi-eyed, olive green, wide-mouthed, THING with all those tentacles. In short, it was a disgusting fiend that'll give nightmares to all that laid eyes upon it. (Really! I couldn't sleep for a day or two! And I bet I'm the only one that had a nightmare about it. Actually it was Malboro Menace and his 'Chow Time' attack that really freaked me out. HE ATE TIDUS!!!)  
  
"Ewww." He winced at the hideous creature's appearance. He hit it with a Quick Hit, and another, and another. Malboro used his infamous Bad Breath.  
  
'Crap!' He thought. Fortunately, he wasn't confused or berserked, but he had poison, silence, and darkness.  
  
'You evil bastard.' he cursed to himself, and used a Remedy. "Now you'll pay!" He threatened aloud, and used his Spiral Cut overdrive. (I don't know why he chose to use Spiral Cut instead of one of his others. Blame him! Not me!) His overdrive easily killed it with an overkill. By now, he was so frustrated with these fiends, "All I want is to rest for a while." He stopped the Al Bhed shop in the middle of the Calm Lands. (I've been working on my Al Bhed lately, so you can gosh darn bet that I'm gonna put some in here. Yes, I will provide translations for all you non-Al Bhed speakers. The translation won't be immediately after it, cause it'll go with the plot! Trust me! I'm not a lawyer!)  
  
"Lyh E ramb oui?" The attendant said.  
  
"Huh?" Tidus said, completely unaware of what she had said.  
  
"E cyet, lyh E ramb oui?" She repeated.  
  
Tidus was confused, "Is this Al Bhed?"  
  
She nodded, "Oac, ed'c Al Bhed." (Yes.)  
  
He smiled, 'Good, at least I know how to talk to her.' he thought.  
  
"Huf drah, lyh E ramb oui?" She asked for the third time.  
  
Unfortunately, he wasn't fluent in Al Bhed. True he knew some of the language, but it surely wasn't as good as Rikku, or Rin, or this Al Bhed facing him. 'I think she said 'something something something I help you?''  
  
"Famm.?" She waited on Tidus' reply.  
  
"Uh. yeah. I mean. Oac (Yes)." Both paused, the Al Bhed waiting for his answer, and Tidus trying to say something that wouldn't offend her or embarrass himself, "Frana (Where) Rikku?"  
  
"Rikku? Rikku ec uh dra airship fedr Cid."  
  
'I hope she said 'Rikku is on the airship something Cid'' He roughly translated. "Okay then. Frana (where) airship?"  
  
"Id femm lusa dusuccuf. Sycdan Rin ec pnehkehk cusa cibbgeac dusuccuf vnus dra airship."  
  
'. I am totally lost.' he confessed to himself. "Cunno, E hu ihtancdyht." (Sorry, I no understand.)  
  
The attendant sighed and shook her head, feeling sorry that she couldn't help him more. Tidus sighed too, "Dryhg oui." (Thank you) and started to walk away.  
  
"Fyet!" (Wait!) She yelled. Tidus stopped, and turned around to see her talking to another Al Bhed. Strangely enough, he looked almost exactly like the driver of the airship. He walked over to him and said, "Airship come soon. You. wait here. Rikku come too."  
  
"Cool." Tidus walked back towards the shop.  
  
  
  
He figured out it WAS the driver of the airship, Rikku's Brother. The airship came the next day with Cid, Rin and Rikku on board.  
  
"Oh, Tidus!" Rikku exclaimed as she hugged him. "I thought you said you were gonna disappear."  
  
"Well, I guess I was wrong."  
  
"I told ya we'd see you again someday." She said while grinning. He smirked back. "So whatcha been up to?"  
  
"Well. I woke up in Zanarkand, not my Zanarkand, but the ruins here in Spira." He started.  
  
"Yeah." She said, anxious to hear the rest of his tale.  
  
"Well. I woke up, and I found Kimahri and he said that Yuna went to Besaid with Lulu and Wakka, so---"  
  
"So you were hoping to get my dad to take you to Besaid to see Yunie, right?" Rikku interrupted.  
  
He was stunned at her accuracy, "Yeah."  
  
"No problem! I'll get my dad to take us there! I promise!" She assured. Tidus laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Remember the last time you promised to take me somewhere?"  
  
Rikku looked a bit depressed, "Sin."  
  
"I guess my old man didn't want you to take me to Luca so soon." He joked.  
  
  
  
(I've been stuck here for almost three hours now. sorry about it. *Pushes fast foreword button* I'm lazy!)  
  
  
  
He jumped off the airship after it landed at Besaid, "Thanks again guys!" he yelled.  
  
"No problem!" Rikku announced over the loud speaker. "Say hi to Yunie for us!"  
  
"Roger!" He said, as the airship took off. He turned around toward the village, "Now to find Yuna!"  
  
  
  
(I could have ended the chapter here. I would have ended the chapter here. But. I'm wearing my Santa hat, and I feel generous. I'll add a little more!)  
  
  
  
He ran as fast as he could, until he saw the captain of the Crusaders of Besaid standing by the arch at the front of the village, "Gatta." he whispered to himself.  
  
"Tidus?" Gatta asked, just after he snapped out of his stare of boredom. "Tidus, it's you!"  
  
"Hey. I haven't seen you since Djose. You okay?"  
  
"I guess. I still miss Luzzu, but I'm trying to put it behind me."  
  
"Well, that's good," Tidus replied. "Hey, you know where Yuna, or Wakka, or Lulu are?"  
  
"I'm not sure about Yuna, but I know that Wakka and Lulu are here. They should be in there," He pointed to one of the little huts. "Second one on the right."  
  
"Thanks!" He ran off to see his friends he thought he had lost.  
  
  
  
*To be continued.*  
  
  
  
Blue: Should I end here? Nah. still feeling generous. Also with the last part, I started writing this based on my first game where Luzzu dies and Gatta lives, but then I played a game where Gatta dies and Luzzu lives. So. you can switch Gatta for Luzzu and the other way around, depending on your preference. Luzzu goes on a big cursing spree when he's at Djose. Hehe. ^_^ I'll add that at the end!  
  
  
  
*Continued.*  
  
  
  
Tidus walked inside, are there they were, just as he always remembered them. (No this isn't a Wakka/Lulu fic. no hentai. not now at least.)  
  
"Tidus?" Lulu stood up. "You're alive?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"We thought you were a goner," Wakka said. "That trick on the airship was pretty convincing, eh?"  
  
Tidus chuckled with a hint of embarrassment, "So where's Yuna?"  
  
"Yuna?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda wanna see her again."  
  
Wakka scratched the back of his neck, as if he was nervous, or uneasy with that topic, "Yuna. she's. uh."  
  
"Yeah.?"  
  
  
  
*To be continued.* (This time for real.)  
  
  
  
Blue: Evil me! I like this Santa hat, it covers up my devil horns.  
  
Bob: *Pulls off Santa hat* Liar. you don't have any devil horns.  
  
Blue: *Grabs hat from Bob, and puts it back on* They're implied.  
  
Bob: *Rolls eyes* Frydajan oui cyo.  
  
Blue: ^_^ That's right! Whatever I say!  
  
Bob: *Sigh*  
  
Blue: That was really short, even with all my additions.  
  
Bob:  
  
Blue: Right! This is what that Al Bhed attendant said:  
  
"Lyh E ramb oui?" means "Can I help you?"  
  
"E cyet, lyh E ramb oui?" means "I said, can I help you?"  
  
"Oac, ed'c Al Bhed." means "Yes, it's Al Bhed."  
  
"Huf drah, lyh E ramb oui?" means "Now then, can I help you?"  
  
"Famm.?" means "Well.?"  
  
"Rikku? Rikku ec uh dra airship fedr Cid." Means "Rikku? Rikku is on the airship with Cid."  
  
(Now for the really long one!)  
  
"Id femm lusa dusuccuf. Sycdan Rin ec pnehkehk cusa cibbgeac dusuccuf vnus dra airship." means "It will come tomorrow. Master Rin is dropping some supplies tomorrow from the airship."  
  
Blue: Phew! That's about all the Al Bhed I'll put into this story.  
  
Bob: Good. I don't think your spellchecker can take much more of it.  
  
Blue: I should've been mean and make him say something like. *Evil grin* *Talking like a news anchor* And now, we bring you Tidus, live now from Besaid! Tidus?  
  
Tidus: -_- I'm still waiting to find out where Yuna is.  
  
Blue: Tidus, here are your cue cards to say to all the people watching!  
  
Tidus: Alright then. *Looks at cue cards* Wait. they're in Al Bhed!  
  
Blue: I know. just read them!  
  
Tidus: But I don't understand them!  
  
Blue: -_-() Just read them!  
  
Tidus: Okay, Uh. E ryja drnaa hebbmac.  
  
Rikku and all those who understand Al Bhed: *Trying to keep from laughing*  
  
Blue: *Trying not to laugh* And the second one.?  
  
Tidus: E ryt yh yvvyen fedr y shoopuf.  
  
All that understand Al Bhed: *On the ground laughing until their sides hurt*  
  
Tidus: What? What?!? What I did I say? What about shoopufs?  
  
Blue: *Trying to stop laughing and tell him* You. you just said that. that. you have three nipples and that you. had an affair. with a shoopuff!!! *Continues laughing*  
  
Tidus: *As angry as hell* WHY YOU LITTLE-!!! I OUGHTA KICK YOU RIGHT IN YOUR LITTLE--!!! *Gets cuts off*  
  
Blue: *Still laughing* Thank you Tidus! Although it's a little more than what we wanted to know.  
  
Bob: Don't you remember that you'd add that part where Luzzu goes on a cursing spree?  
  
Blue: Oh yeah! Here it is! It's at Djose temple, if you forgot.  
  
  
  
Luzzu: Hey. Gatta, he's. he's dead. He was a good fighter. He just wasn't lucky enough. *Starts to go crazy and yell and beat the side of the temple* Ah, damn it! What was he thinking? Going to the front lines? He was so young! He pushed his luck! He should have stayed back with command! Damn it! Damn it all!!!  
  
Wakka: Luzzu! Knock it off!  
  
Luzzu: You don't know what it's like!  
  
Wakka: I. do. know!  
  
Luzzu: *Calms down* I'm sorry.  
  
Wakka: Why don't you. go home now, to Besaid. Take it easy a while. Rest, ya?  
  
Luzzu: Rest?  
  
Wakka: You need some. R & R. You're hurt, ya?  
  
Luzzu: I. I guess so.  
  
Wakka: Get better. I can't beat up on you when you're all depressed, ya?  
  
Luzzu: Right.  
  
  
  
Blue: I was afraid that Wakka would go all crazy like too, and just beat the crap out of Luzzu after he said "You don't know what it's like!" and yell "Damn it! I do know! You should too! You're the one who made Chappu sign up to be a Crusader and get killed by Sin!!!"  
  
Bob: That would've been funny.  
  
Blue: I know. Oh I wanna remind you readers that this is where I wanna split it into two endings. A happier one, and one that is more. tragic.  
  
Bob: . . . .Oh. I see.  
  
Blue: Happy one first!!!  
  
Bob: Of course. that's just like you.  
  
Blue: Yep! I apologize for ending it at a cliffhanger, but the very next line is different in both versions!  
  
Bob: I see.  
  
Blue: Nijeaf! Nijeaf! Bmayca? *Big puppy eyes*  
  
Bob: -_-() I don't know Al Bhed, tell me what that means.  
  
Blue: I got an idea.  
  
Bob: *Rolls eyes* I wonder what it could be.  
  
Blue: Just take a guess. I'll do something special for anyone who gets it right.  
  
Bob: Something special, eh? What is it?  
  
Blue: I don't know!  
  
Bob: *Falls over anime style*  
  
Blue: ^_^() I'll start the next chapter. We'll find something there. It'll all come together. I know it!  
  
Bob: That's a line from the game, ya know?  
  
Blue: ^_^ I know. I thought it'd be fun to say lines from FFX. They always say such cool things!  
  
Bob: *Rolls eyes* Riiiiiight.  
  
Blue: Just in case I don't just the nest one out in time. Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy New Years! .Am I missing anything?  
  
Bob: Not that I know of.  
  
  
  
  
  
Blue: In my last chappie, I said I was gonna get my Lerner's, and I did! I passed!!! I actually did really well for my first hour and a half of driving!!! Watch out world! Blue's got a license to kill. er. drive. with an adult.  
  
  
  
  
  
Blue: Snow! Snow!! Snow!!! It snowed-ed. And I gots a four-day weekend! That and the fact that I had a bad sledding experience two years ago (Uh, inflatable sled, big hill, a jump, my feet went over my head, uh. a backwards somersault, pain in my neck and back, and that long walk up the hill and to my house. That pretty much sums it up. I love snow days, but I'm afraid of snow. what irony.) well, it annoyed me enough to write this chapter! ^_^ I'm okay now, kinda. Physically, yes. but mentally and emotionally, no. I haven't even been outside in the past two days that it snowed. My sister on the other hand. She has probably gone sledding with all her friends (Which is about 12 in this neighborhood alone!) at least three times! I just wanted to say it snowed. 


End file.
